Dragons
Dragons are majestic beasts who have lived through our world since the time of the dinosaurs. They are very powerful and very wise. They come in many different variants and species. But there are two main classes Wild Wild dragons are very animals like and live their life they way they please. They have many different sub-species and variants that are from all over the planet. Paired Paired Dragons have a "partner-in-life". This partner is not their mate but their rider. A paired dragon's life is connected to their Rider's. They feel their Riders pain, hunger, anger, emotions, and sense their thoughts. The other can still live even though their Rider/dragon dies... unless he/she goes mad, or insane, or commits suicide Description Dragons are reptilian, with scales, sharp teeth, and bat-like membraned wings. They develop the ability to breathe fire as they mature. Their colour, size, and appereance varies. Dragons could grow to be "larger than most houses" and that some older dragons could be confused with large hills. Eggs tend to be very strong, almost invulnarable, and the colour of the dragons hide. Their scales are very strong, capable of deflecting arrows, even on the underbelly. The wings are the weakest part on their body, composed only of a thin membrane of flesh. All dragons have matching colour for their eyes and hide and possess long, barbed tongues. All dragons eat meat, especially deer and other ungulates. They eat tons a day. Biology The fire-breathing is pure science. When dragons digest food they release a gas which is alot like hydrogen. The gas goes into a pair of organs called Flight bladders. The gas can be forced through up the throat, and is ignited by a rock which the dragon chews on. The rock gets stuck in the dragon's teeth and as the gas is forced out the mouth the rock gives off a faint spark. The also have a throut flap, like a crocodile, which protects it from a backdraft of fire. Aquatic dragons use the flap for swimming. The gas that is stored in the Flight Bladders is also used to help the dragon fly. Without the gas they would never get off the ground. Some dragons are poisonous. A lot of dragons guard treasure, as they are greedy beasts. They have large eyes for watching treasure very diligently, a feature that is the origin of the word dragon (Greek drakeîn meaning "to see clearly") Life Cycle Dragons hatched from eggs. When first hatched, they were the size of an average house cat, but grew rapidly. When dragons reached about six months old, they gained the ability to breathe fire. Predators by nature, they hunted large animals, with an occasional fish or fowl and some plants, such as fireweed. Dragons started to mate when they were young. They were unfading and did not die, unless by wounds in battle sickness. If they had a Rider, they could live on even though their Rider dies as mentioned above. Male dragons must claim a territory to get a mate. which requires the dragon to kill the current male.